


The New Apartment

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis finally divorces from Selyse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Apartment

‘You didn’t have to leave her for me’  we’re at his new apartment, all so nicely furnished, a bit bare, excluding the many pictures of Shireen on the freshly painted walls. His new couch is simply divine in terms of softness, so I can’t really help but to be sprawled over it.

‘It was not my idea’ he managed to look so comfortable in his plush chair ‘Selyse said it would be far more practical for us not to be pressured into a relationship such as a marriage.’ he had come a long way since I met him, he’s more confident in the more basic things about him.

‘And that’s it? How did that make you feel?’ he scratched his end of the day scruff, a calm look on his face.

‘I enjoy her company, but we weren’t made to live in the same house. Actually, I much rather live on my own. I will only miss Shireen, but since I have a weird schedule thanks to work, I will enjoy her more at the weekends, like Selyse proposed’

‘I feel a weird sort of pride for you two. Such a grown up decision’ rewarding him with my most brilliant smile even manages to make his lips curl a little on their corners. ‘Now, why don’t you show me your new bedroom and see if that bed can handle us?’ I giggle as he trows me over his shoulder, heading to the master bedroom of his new home.


End file.
